


Extraterrestrial Desensitization

by level3security



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Endosoma, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Non-Sexual, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/level3security/pseuds/level3security
Summary: Gift Fic!Benrey and Gordon slowly navigate their way through dealing with Benrey's instinct to swallow his partner whole. Heavily focused on the build up and Gordon getting used to the idea.Rated M only for the vore, that seems to be the standard practice here?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Extraterrestrial Desensitization

Benrey is an alien. Gordon knows this and tries his best to roll with the unexpected punches it throws at him. He can't help his panicky instincts entirely, though. Every time he thinks he has a grip on every inhuman quirk, there's another surprise up Benrey's sleeve. He's taken the healing, Sweet Voice, the so-called 'respawning', even the ability to eat nearly anything in stride. Even the more unsettling traits, like Benrey's chameleon-esque ability to look in separate directions, were eventually just a commonplace fact of his boyfriend's unique biology. 

Still, there were those moments when that inhuman nature seemed completely incompatible with the very human Gordon Freeman. Yet another feature of his lizard-like biology, Benrey's true form would store and protect their young internally via gastric brooding, like a frog. In adult stages, it can even be a way to show fondness and protective instincts towards mates. Ever since things have been getting more serious with Gordon, the natural instincts to do the same are welling up in Benrey and chant in his mind: _protect, harbor, surround, nurture._ After trying his best to tamp down that internal voice, it proves unignorable. Eventually, Benrey gives up and casually tries to bring it up to Gordon, knowing the human tends to overreact to any of his new displays of alien weirdness. 

And lo and behold, of course Gordon does not take Benrey's wish to swallow him particularly well. At first he takes Benrey's request to 'cuddle him in his stomach' as another absurdist joke, but soon realizes that he is serious. Being totally taken aback, he asks Benrey why the hell he would want to do that and how he would manage to accomplish it.

It takes a lot of confusion and back and forth discussion to get even a slightly cohesive answer out of Benrey. The entity has never had a way with words. After a bit of puzzling, Gordon figures out that Benrey is in fact very serious about this, and it stems from that natural protective instinct. Which, well, at least the base reasoning is sweet, even if the idea of being eaten is scary at face value.

But Benrey tries to express the desire as genuinely as he can manage, and that surprising level of sincerity sways Gordon into humoring him. It's practically unheard of to get Benrey to be so vulnerably honest about anything, so this must be serious. And so Gordon resigns himself to a fate of finding out what the inside of Benrey looks like.

They would have to build up to it slowly. The plan is essentially desensitization training. Gordon agrees to get used to the frankly bonkers concept of being swallowed alive by taking it in smaller steps, one at a time. He tries to view this as much as possible as a trust exercise, as a way to rationalize it. Benrey is so over the moon that he agrees to reel it in and not do anything to spook Gordon. He promises he will be as passive as he can manage in all of their encounters. In their preliminary conversations, he's so eager to be a good boy for Gordon, even if it's for Benrey's own gain in the end. 

Anything to get Gordon as close as possible.

\---

First step, Gordon really needs to inspect Benrey's mouth. The extent of Gordon's previous encounters with those frightening teeth have been the occasional emboldened flick of tongue in the alien maw. The idea made perfect sense. Even if Gordon decides not to go through with the whole being swallowed alive plan, the step of familiarizing himself with his inhuman boyfriend's anatomy was a sound one.

So that is how the two of them end up on the couch together, both slightly apprehensive. Benrey sits back against the arm, while Gordon has all but settled on his lap. With Benrey holding his mouth open so his teeth can be accessed, Gordon checks out how they look and runs his fingers along the jagged edges. He really tests their capacity for harm, pressing fingertips down on their points. With a sigh of relief, he finds that they aren't actually as sharp as he had feared, only pointed in shape like a mouthful of canines. And that's another step down and comfortable. The teeth will not hurt him. 

Pressing issues taken care of, Gordon's attention shifts to focus from Benrey's mouth to his blushing face. Honestly, watching Benrey's reactions to the fingers in his mouth and the image of his tongue lolling out under Gordon's fingers make his own face burn. The creeping heat in his face grows as the entity's lips close around his digits. The wet warmth of Benrey's tongue runs along the pads of Gordon's fingers. After a moment that feels like a blissful eternity, Benrey backs off of Gordon's hand. Saliva strings from alien lips to human fingertips for a moment. 

Gordon can only watch with his face burning, suddenly feeling the intimacy of the moment. The exchange certainly takes the fear out of the situation they are building up to, and it definitely redirects their attention elsewhere for the time being as well.

\---

A few days later, when Gordon now has zero fear over that bear trap that Benrey calls a mouth and is actively jamming his tongue past those fangs with no hesitation, they try the next step. Big Benrey desensitization.

Now Gordon hasn't really been around Benrey when the alien is at his maximum size very often, mostly because his most prominent experience with Benrey towering over him is, of course, the final boss fight. Until now, Benrey has stuck to being alone during his little stretch sessions, where he needs to just unfold and be huge. Sometimes staying compressed down into that human skin just gets a little tight. Gordon understands that need, but he elects to stay inside and out of sight. Benrey can do the equivalent of eldritch yoga by himself in the backyard. 

But now? Gordon is willing to get used to this too. He agrees to accompany Benrey out the next time he needs to really stretch out. So step two, get comfortable with your alien boyfriend actually being big enough to swallow you. 

Gordon follows behind Benrey as the two of them make their way out to the empty center of their desert backyard. Unsure of what to do once Benrey stopped, Gordon shuffles in place awkwardly, scuffing at the dirt with the toe of his sandals. A moment of thought leaves him with the plan of sitting down on the warm soil, crossing his legs and waiting. 

From his seat on the ground, he watches Benrey start with more basic stretches, and lets himself just relax and admire the man in front of him. Benrey has traded his usual plain tee and pajama pants for a tank and athletic shorts. Much more fitting for being active outdoors.

_Honestly, he should show off like this more often_ , Gordon thinks to himself as he stares at the muscles in Benrey's exposed limbs. By now, the guard has moved to bouncing on the balls of his feet and making small punches like he is warming up for a boxing match.

"likin' the view from down there?" Benrey asks when his red eyes flick down to meet Gordon's. His flat voice has a hint of teasing behind it. The question makes Gordon's face go red. He quickly turns his face away in a bashful display, but his eyes don't leave the curve of Benrey's body. 

"yep, i don't blame you. this all uh, straight perfection, huh? gettin' a loada benrey's hot bod?" he continues to poke at Gordon. He punctuates the statement with a playful slap against his own exposed thigh. The seated man looks back to him with a pouty scowl that is perhaps a bit too genuine. Benrey got him. 

It's when Benrey places his hands on the back of his hips though, arching like he's trying to pop stubborn vertebrae, that his spine really does crack. The horrid snap is followed by Benrey rocking his torso limply forward like a broken doll.

His body looks like it's being pulled apart like taffy as muscle and sinew are stretched out. His broken spine causes his upper body to flop forward as it lengthens, arching up like a snake trying to escape his flesh. Limbs lurch as they expand unevenly, bones moving beneath skin. The entire process is strange to behold, watching Benrey seem to be shifted and pulled apart by unseen hands. Finally, the extruded and skeletal shapes of his oversized body fill out in strange writhing waves and he soon towers over his still sitting boyfriend. 

Gordon freezes on the spot, staring up at the now normal looking but wildly oversized Benrey. His eyes are wide, completely locked on the massive entity. The shock stilled expression reminds Benrey of cornered prey.

"you got lungs, remember? do your numbers," Benrey whispers, not wanting to speak too loud and spook Gordon. Oh, shit, right, breathing exercises. Calm down, breathe in four seconds. Hold seven seconds. Out eight seconds. Just keep that up.

Once Benrey makes sure he sees Gordon's chest finally move, he slowly crouches down on his hands and knees. Carefully, he lays flat on the ground on his stomach, chin cradled on top of his crossed arms. Fully settled onto warm dirt, his eyelids begin to droop. Instinctively, he slow blinks at Gordon, acting like an overgrown house cat.

The realization of what Benrey is doing hits Gordon. Uncontrollably, he laughs out loud at his huge monster boyfriend. He's... he's trying to be as non threatening as possible. By being a docile little kitty. A pet cat that could eat him in a single bite. 

He pushes himself to his feet and approaches Benrey with a hand outstretched like approaching a skittish wild animal. Just before going to place that hand on Benrey's cheek, he hesitates.

"This is ok, right?" Gordon asks, before he actually makes contact. Benrey hums a little affirmative 'mmh-hmm' noise, approving with his mouth closed so as not to prematurely reveal those oversized teeth. 

Gordon sets his hand down gently on that vast expanse of skin and those huge red eyes following the tiny hands movement. Benrey's trying to be a good boy and not mouth off about Gordon's hesitation, it seems. Any comments about his pussy-level behavior is bitten back so Benrey can enjoy the contact without Gordon getting upset. It'd be such a shame to make Gordon shut down after they've gotten so far.

With Benrey so large, he can really take in all the details of those eyes that weren't as obvious on a normal human scale. The red sclera is lightly trailed with violety veins. What had seemed like solid milky white pupils are revealed to have a dilated white iris ringing them, the hue and size making them look like they're carved from marble. Eyelashes already beautifully prominent on Benrey's sleepy eyes while human sized look vast and sweeping when upscaled. Gordon automatically begins to pet Benrey's cheek, feeling the smooth skin and watching in quiet awe as those cheeks flush violet beneath his touch. The skin is soft and inhumanly smooth and the blush on his face is soon matched by Gordon's own.

A distant rumbling makes Gordon look up in confusion, is that thunder? Here? But he is greeted only to the same familiar clear sky and hot sun. It takes a moment, but Gordon realizes the sound isn't coming from the sky but the content giant he's currently petting. Then it hits him. Benrey is literally purring.

That discovery makes Gordon's lingering sense of tension dissolve. His face pulls into a huge grin as Benrey's eyelids droop further still and close shut in contentment. Gordon laughs and presses both palms against Benrey's face and rubs in circles like he would on Sunkist's belly making Benrey's rumbling only grow louder. The ground gently trembles around the passive giant with the force of Benrey's vibrations. Gordon just drinks in the moment, surrounded by the warmth of the sun and soil and skin.

Benrey's breathing slows and the rumbling shifts to a lower gear. Gordon lets his hands slow before gently removing them from his gigantic lover's face. With Benrey now asleep, he has the opportunity for some more uninterrupted scientific investigation. He wanders around the sleeping alien's massive body, taking in everything he can. He takes note of how gentle the expression of Benrey's sleep relaxed face is, how his huge hands are curled up to hide his sharp nails, how comforting the slow rise and fall of his breathing is. The movement of Benrey's sleep slowed breath is rhythmic and soothing. This is good. This is safe. 

Satisfied with what he's observed, Gordon ends up joining him in laying on the sunbaked earth, appreciating the warmth radiating from both the ground beneath him and the huge arm he's leaning against as he closes his eyes to the setting sun. The two of them stay there for a long while, giant gently sleeping and the smaller man contently letting his mind empty.

\--- 

Once Gordon is familiar with Benrey at his huge size, they move on to step three. In theory it should be simple. Just combine both the previous mouth exploration and the Bigrey desensitization. Right? Right. 

Up until now, Benrey has mostly tried to stay quiet when Gordon was near his face while big, or only spoke while maintaining his personal space. He didn't want Gordon to decide that his jagged maw was too frightening to proceed now that he got a glimpse of its true size. 

But Gordon had gotten comfortable enough to even join in with Benrey's oversized yoga stretching. He copies the moves and poses of the huge man and no longer seems to have any fear, even when Benrey steps over him or moves quickly near him. He was ready to get up close and personal with the mouth so heartfeltly eager to swallow him whole. 

It starts much like usual, basic stretches morphing to an expanding body growing and twisting up like a weed. But this time instead of starting on his usual set of lunges with Gordon, he settled back down on the ground like the very first time he invited Gordon along. After some mutual reassurances, Benrey opens his mouth wide. He sticks his long tongue out to let Gordon get a good look in. 

Benrey's warm breath washes over him as he peers inside. Scientific curiosity wins out over basic instinct as he reaches out and investigates the now much, much larger teeth. At this scale, the relatively dull points to Benrey's teeth are practically round, a reassuring discovery. Gordon runs his hands along them before shifting his attention to the wet mass of tongue, his taste buds large enough to read like a pebbled road surface. 

Bending down, he presses his fingers into the damp flesh. It takes everything Benrey has to contain his excitement merely to wiggling feet against the dusty ground. His enthusiasm is rendered in a small cloud of dust rising from toes ground into dry soil.

It's not bad. It is essentially a scaled up version of what he has done before, teasing Benrey's mouth with his fingers. At least, that's how he is going to choose to think about it. The warmth of body heat and slick of saliva is familiar. Gordon hesitates with himself as he tries to map out steps to his plan. Gears turning in his head, he slips off his sandals and steps up on that wet and waiting organ. He braces himself on an oversized tooth to help heave himself up all of the way, placing his entire weight on Benrey's outstretched tongue.

Benrey sounds like a car revving he begins purring so loud. Gordon clings to that handhold of a tooth to steady himself. He wiggles his toes, the feeling of Benrey's tongue under his feet like this is weirdly reminiscent of wet carpet. It's not a super flattering comparison to be fair, but it's wholly unfrightening and the thought puts Gordon at enough ease to poke fun at Benrey. 

"Bet you didn't expect feet in your mouth this way, huh, bud?" he picks at him, happy to be the one teasing this time.

A low growl is the only response Benrey can manage, currently being literally tongue tied. Probably not the best idea to tease the owner of the mouth you’re occupying, come to think of it. 

Gordon continues his exploration cautiously, treading lightly along Benrey's tongue like a ramp deeper into his oversized mouth. It truly does feel cavelike; dark, damp, with triangular teeth like stalactites framing his path. If it wasn't for the constant reminder of Benrey's breathing, he could almost pretend that's exactly what it was. It's unnatural blue-ish hue helped distance this from the concept of the inside of a predator's mouth in Gordon's primal brain. Just a cave. Honestly, if Benrey had wanted to hurt him, to do anything without his permission, he could have easily done so by now. That was a reassuring thought. 

After staring around and taking in the unthinkable scenery of flesh and teeth and saliva, Gordon turns back the way he came. He is still the one in control here. He carrasses the smooth surface of one of the fangs on his way out, admiring the feeling against his hand. When he jumps back down onto dry earth, soil clings to his damp feet.

Gordon picks up his sandals with one hand, unwilling to put them back on with the spit mud combo covering his feet. He trots back out into Benrey's view and flashes him a thumbs up with his unoccupied hand. 

"All good down here! We're in the clear," Gordon tells his inhuman partner.

"mission status: sick," Benrey replies, grinning from ear to ear before pushing himself back up to a sitting position.  
\---

At last, the day has come. The teeth don't scare him. The size doesn't scare him. Even being inside those cavernous jaws has been stripped of any real fear response. Gordon can tell how much Benrey wants this and how hard the guy has been trying to make this as smooth of sailing as possible, despite his shit-stirrer nature and how weird he understands the request is. It's honestly kind of endearing how dedicated Benrey is, the entity's normally erratic behavior kept mostly under wraps during all of these training sessions. 

So Gordon agrees. _Let's do it. Ready as I'll ever be to be eaten alive by my giant eldritch boyfriend._ Benrey goes through his routine with the most pep in his step Gordon has ever seen and its so endearing it almost makes the impending situation take the back seat in Gordon's mind. To be fair, there's not much room for much else in his head when he can watch Benrey cavort about in those dangerously small shorts.

This time, Benrey lifts Gordon up on the palm of his hand like an elevator, allowing the entity to sit up more comfortably for the experience. Gordon stares down the oversized maw opened before him. Before he finally climbs in, he makes Benrey promise not to swallow until he says go. The alien enthusiastically agrees. Any boundaries were fine so long as Gordon was willing to actually do this. 

So, that's how Gordon ends up sitting at the back of Benrey's tongue, staring down the blue violet abyss while practicing his breathing exercise one last time. With a final deep breath, he shouts 'shoot' before screwing his eyes shut and pinching his nose like a swimmer jumping from a diving board. 

The reaction is nigh immediate. The wall of sharp teeth behind him closes and the previously stable surface below him shifts to drop him down that cavern of a throat. A quick gulp is all that it takes and Gordon is easily swallowed. He's pressed in on all sides by the strong muscles of Benrey's esophagus. Rhythmic waves push him deeper inside the eldritch giant, down down down. He couldn't move the hand away from holding his nose even if he wanted to, Benrey's throat is too constricting to move. It forces Gordon to let it do all of the work and accept that loss of control.

Just as the fear of running out of air creeps terror into the back of Gordon's skull, he is abruptly dropped to the ground. The impact makes him draw in a sudden breath and the primal fear of suffocation abates. Thankfully the ground, _Benrey's stomach_ he reminds himself, is forgivingly soft and the short drop leaves him unharmed. 

With the immediate problem of suffocating solved, it leaves behind room in Gordon's anxious mind for the fear of the dark to rise. He sits up and slicks his now slightly saliva damped and journey tousled hair out of his face. Futilely he tries to look around his new surroundings, eyes straining to find anything to focus on in the total blackness that makes up the inside of the body. 

Just as the hot clawing of panic in Gordon's chest almost reaches unbearable, the familiar sound of Benrey's strange singing fills the space. Hundreds of orbs of colored light seep from the walls of his massive stomach. The comforting glow of blue fills the space and acts like a nightlight. It seems the size of the balls of Sweet Voice are directly correlated to Benrey's size, Gordon mentally notes. The lights float around him like luminescent soccer balls, many times their usual size. Gordon reaches out and grabs one, cradling it in his lap. The haunting note slowly fades off, leaving only the ambient sounds of Benrey's body working around him. 

Voice noticeably tentative, Benrey asks, "everything cool in there?" The walls around Gordon rumble slightly with each sound. The question brings Gordon back to reality, looking up from the oversized orb of Sweet Voice in his hands. Brought back down from that rise of panic and now able to think, he uses the Sweet Voice's lantern glow to get a good look around him. 

The chamber he's sitting in is small enough to be called cozy, about the size of the interior of a car. It's large enough to lay down but not tall enough to stand in. Soft and damp sloping irregular walls of deep violet flesh converge in the domed 'ceiling' at what must have been the valve Gordon dropped through. He can't seem to find where the corresponding exit is on the uneven floor though. Perhaps the organ he is resting in was carved out by Benrey specifically for this purpose, he wonders. That would explain its unusually pleasant environment for a stomach. The general lack of acid or other dangerous liquids is certainly appreciated.

"hey, you cool? like, you made it down in one piece, yeah?" This time Benrey's usually flat affect is tinged with a slight edge of worry. Gordon rushes to reassure him. 

"No, no, I'm good, see?" he says, patting the fleshy ground below him soothingly. "Not even a scratch, just, uh, wet. Spitty. Thanks for that I guess."

"oh cool. no prob. it's on the house. or uh, it's on you. no charge. um. hospitality. free, free gifts n shit. like the little soaps and mints. welcoooome."

"It's not- oh my god I'm not checking into a hotel here, Benrey," Gordon manages through laughter.

"could be. spend the night. nice time, i'll get a minibar, just you wait," Benrey rambles. Gordon can only roll his eyes in response, the action unseen by the giant. He takes a moment to pat around the pliant floor, searching for just the right spot to curl up on. Spending the night doesn't seem half bad, he thinks to himself as he settles down, back against a warm fold of wall. Head resting on his arm, Gordon absentmindedly pets the velvety ground, drawing light circles on damp flesh with his fingertips.

"Benrey?" he calls out.

"yo."

"Do me a favor? Sing me something nice. Something sleepy, could ya?"

"yessir, one shot of meltytonein, comin right up," Benrey mispronounces. Gordon snorts in amusement as Benrey begins to sing again. The almost completely faded out light is reinvigorated by a new wave of deep blue Sweet Voice seeping from the folds of the stomach walls around him. _How fitting, sleepy blues for a snooze_ , Gordon thinks. The oversized orbs float up on the notes of Benrey's strange noteless singing, dancing in the small space left unoccupied. 

After watching the soft lights for a short while, Gordon lets his eyes fall closed. The white noise of Benrey's body is even more soothing from the inside than it is when he merely rests his head on the alien's chest normally. Organic and rhythmic, Benrey's heartbeat pattern rocks Gordon to sleep like a cradle. Deep snoring joins the symphony. 

Outside, Benrey's face is utter contentment, hands on his stomach, listening to his sleeping boyfriend within.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for underthehevsuit on tumblr. I hope I did the subject justice!  
> And thank you to StupidSexySlimeGod for always beta-ing for me!


End file.
